Paradise
by No peace found
Summary: Send a prompt for the gang and see what happens, how do they react? Various Ratings**
1. Chapter 1

**Something I'd like to do to develop my writing. Request anything, like a prompt and I'll write it out. Based on the book and movie, but mostly the book. And AUs.**

No limit on rating. Can request anything. I finished the book again and fell in love with Jack all over again.

Send in a request please (:


	2. Fire and Water

**AU! The boys are still on the island**

 **Jack uses fire, and Ralph has water. They need to learn to trust to survive. Slash or not? SLASH!**

* * *

Jack sat up, chest heaving and sweat running down his face. He had dreams of losing control, fire burning everywhere, and Ralph- He snapped his eyes to the figure next to him, chest heaving with sleep. He laid back down, a little relief that it was only a dream.

He stared at his back, the blonde dirty hair that slightly curled over their time here. He wanted to run his fingers through them but it was impossible. He shifted a little closer, feeling his body heat up and his anger grow. It was instinct, he couldn't help it. He was close to an enemy.

Jack turned away, going to the edge of the hut and trying to get as far away. Tomorrow he would ask Simon to switch places again.

"I know you want to hold me. Just do it, Jack." Ralph mumbled, not turning or showing signs of anger.

"You know we can't. I'll go defensive and-"

"I'm not afraid of you," He turned around, wrapping his arm securely around his waist. "I want to hold you, Jack."

Right away he felt Jack's temperature grow but it was nothing new. If they ever come near each other Jack's body grew defensive and Ralph had an instinct he chose to ignore. He wanted to drown him, hold him until he diminish his flame and he was no more. But he ignored that.

"Oh, fuck." Jack breathed, feeling something stronger from contact. Something he couldn't contain. His body became so hot Ralph wanted to jump back, but he knew Jack would never let this happen again.

He buried his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the musky scent of the earth and Jack. "It hurts." Ralph admitted through gritted teeth. Jack was burning him.

"Let go, idiot." Jack said half heartedly, he didn't want to lose this. He wanted to continue to have Ralph hold him, and every night after.

Ralph grinned. "You don't mean that."

If they could have it their way, if they weren't born with this. Maybe they would work. Maybe Ralph wouldn't have to get hurt everytime he tried to be affectionate.

Jack felt his anger grow, but it wasn't instinct. Something else. "I wish-"

"No you don't, you love the fire. The power."

Jack couldn't deny it cause it was true. He enjoyed the hot to an extent. Almost as much as putting things on fire.

"You're distracted. It's working." Ralph grinned, and pressed his lips against Jack's cheek. The first kiss he gave. He tried multiple times, but each time they resulted in a embarrassed Jack and Ralph tending to his burned lip.

Almost instantly Jack's body heated up and Ralph frowned, sitting up and so did Jack, eyes wide. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" Ralph said with so much excitement. It was a small step but even so there was so much hope in his eyes. "I got to kiss you and you didn't burn me." Ralph said proudly and Jack felt his cheeks burn.

He slowly reached out, pushing his instinct to the back and running his fingers through Ralph's hair. It was softer than he imagined. He shut his eyes, humming softly and pressing his lips against Ralph's. Ralph gasped, but pushed closer.

Ralph went to his knees, his hands moving to Jack's cheek, deepening the kiss. He made a whine like noise and got into his lap. Jack pulled away, his lips moving down his jaw and over his neck. He could see the burn marks where they made contact but he looked up, Ralph's face contorted into something like pleasure, and he continued.

"Hey!" Ralph whined, pressing his hand to the spot he was bit.

"Sorry. I got excited."

Ralph slowly nodded. "It kind of hurts."

"It's supposed to."

"Ita only fair that I get to do the same." Ralph leaned down, lips connecting to his shoulder. He left feather light kisses over his neck and sucked on the spot that made Jack gulp.

Jack pushed Ralph off him, feeling new heat in his body. They never got to touch each other for so long. He wondered what made this possible. Was Ralph using his own power to make this less hurtful? Maybe he was still hurting him but he ignored it. He did admit that it was painful.

"No more. I think-"

Ralph pressed his lips back to his. "Shh. Just learn to trust me, okay? I don't want to hurt you Jack. I-"

He stopped talking but Jack saw it in his eyes. The harsh confession that could burn him right up. His cheeks burned and soon he felt flames enveloping his hands. Ralph quickly put it out with his own, water running down his arms and crushing them with steam.

Ralph loved him.

He grinned at that, despite his reaction to it. He would fight his instinct and he would win, so he could hold Ralph without hurting him. "I trust you." Jack breathed, cause it meant so much more.

It was his confession.

"I know you do." Ralph teased, the same smirk on his face when Jack confessed his feelings. He nearly set the entire island on fire from embarrassment.

 **I feel like I didn't live up to the request, sorry. Send in a prompt for the gang (:**


	3. What the?

**AU! Piggy, Simon and Ralph's plane crashed a few years after the original crash.**

* * *

"Come on!"

"We're gonna miss the plane!"

Ralph quickly picked up his dropped items in their stupor. "Just get there before me!" Ralph hissed, quickly sprinting after his friends.

"Ticket please." The lady smiled, seeing their heaving bodies.

"C'mon Ralph! Give the ticket."

"Alright, alright! Stop yelling at me!" Ralph said this with no hostility. He handed the lady their tickets and the woman nods, "Yes, It's you. Your father told me you will be flying alone. You'll be under our supervision due to his request."

Ralph groaned. That was so like his dad. Using his status to request such things! He was turning 16 soon, his dad needed to learn he could be independent.

"Thank you." Ralph smiled and they were rushed to the plane.

Ralph was sat next to Simon and Piggy was behind them, pulling out his travel pillow and blindfold. Simon looked back, smiling and bumping his knees to Ralph. "Piggy's asleep."

Ralph looked back, smiling upon his peaceful friend. He glared at Simon. "If you guys haven't knocked my stuff over-"

Simon rolled his eyes. "We said we were sorry. We still made it. And it was your fault for not rushing."

Ralph dropped the topic with a shrug and a smile. He had the window seat and he leaned his face against the cool surface. They were so high up that the clouds were beneath them, but close enough that it felt they were floating on top.

He got lost in the clouds and the comfort of sleep came.

* * *

The plane shook and it was enough to pull Piggy out of his deep sleep. He shook his head at the turbulence. He smelled smoke and this piques his interest. He opens his window cover and his mouth was a gap. The engine was emitting gas and the propeller weren't moving.

"Ralph-"

The plane shook again and the seat belt signal flashed on and off.

"This is the captain speaking. We have a bit of an issue and we advice you to tighten your seat belts."

Ralph woke up when screaming started, and Simon started to sob. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at Simon. "Simon, what's going-"

The intercom went on but no one spoke.

"What do we do?!" There was another voice, perhaps the copilot.

"Keep it stable!" The captain screamed. Clearly they hit the button without meaning to.

"The engines unresponsive! The engine is down! The plane is unstable-"

"Shut up, I know! We're gonna land this plane okay!"

"We're losing altitude. The plane is going down too fast. I can't- the handle is stuck!"

There was absolute silence once the plane stopped flying, and slowly tipped until the nose was the first to head down. Then it went down very fast and so much screaming was happening.

"God be with us." The pilot spoke solemnly. It was the last thing Ralph heard before the plane crashes into the water and the force knocked him against the chair in front.

* * *

Ralph came in and out of consciousness, his body floating amongst the screaming. He had on a life jacket- he slowly shut his eyes.

* * *

"Ralph! Ralph! Come on Ralph!"

He felt his chest being pushed into but he couldn't respond. He couldn't breathe either. He panicked until finally the push brought out the water and made oxygen come in. He gasped and he felt himself being pushed to his side, a gentle hand patting his back.

Ralph coughed and coughed and he felt a tight squeeze on his shoulder. He didn't know it was Piggy hugging him until his vision cleared.

"Piggy? You saved me, but why? What happened? And Simon-" He panicked and stopped screaming and desperately looked around.

"Simon is okay. We was washed up on shore, Simon was the first one up. If we haven't been up, you could have-" Tears welled up in Piggy's eyes. "You would be dead." He whispered the last part like it was forbidden.

Ralph felt relief but a heaviness laid on him, much like the unbearing heat. "Where?"

Piggy looked onto the ocean, the horizon nothing but blue that went on for miles. "From the look of it, somewhere in the Pacific I believe-"

"No, Piggy. Where are we? Why are we here? The plane-"

"You're awake! Piggy told me to get fruit if you woke up. You're up!" Simon cheered.

"I was drowning and you went to get fruit?"

Piggy adjusted his glasses. "Well, he wasn't much help with panicking. He distracted me and I nearly couldn't save you."

Simon rushed to his side and tackled him into the sand, his black hair still wet from the ocean. "Ralph when I went to get fruit I t-thought Piggy wouldn't save you!" Simon bursted to tears after his dreaded confession. "But you're here!" Simon said with a last sob and he pulled back, shoving the fruit into his hands. "Eat."

"Where-"

Piggy snorted. "Well, what does it look like? A damn island is where we are."

Ralph looked at the sea, his heart racing. "How?"

"The engine I bet! I looked out the window and it wasn't even working. I don't think anyone else made it." Piggy said with a certain sadness, but relief. "But I'm glad you're okay."

"Piggy, you're bleeding." Ralph said once biting into the fruit.

Piggy swiped at his forehead, a deep frown of pain. "Yes. I hit my head when the tide carried us in. I barely made it myself."

"So, what now?"

Simon, Piggy and Ralph remained quiet, not knowing what happens from here. Their main concern was getting Ralph up, now that was accomplished the heavy reminder of being stuck here settled in. It shook them to the core and it made their hearts cry.

"We wait. There's helicopters at the wreckage I bet-"

"If they do find it." Simon says quietly.

Piggy glared. "Simon!" He snapped.

Simon bit his lip but nodded. "It's a possibility. There's almost no success in finding a crashed plane in the ocean. We could be here for hours, days, months even before they find this island! And what if they do past over. How do we signal them?"

The statement was a slap in the face and no one said anything, each with thoughts running through their head. Piggy was the first to speak up, "We don't have time to think about that. Right now we need to build a fire for them to see, and some shelter-"

Ralph jumped up, but he groaned in pain from his head. He never had CPR done to him, and he felt like he just had a train hit him. But he felt a new inspiration from Piggy's eagerness.

"Okay, so it's settled. Piggy you collect fruit and don't push yourself too much in case your asthma kicks in. Me and Simon will get a fire going and build some shelters."

Piggy blushed but nodded. Simon pointed at the way he came from, "There's plenty of fruit, I don't know which ones are good though. Don't go too far."

Ralph turned to Simon. "We collect wood and get the fire going. It's almost sundown." Ralph looked at the sky that was slowly turning a nice shade of orange. "Even if we don't sleep with a shelter tonight, as long as we have a fire we should be safe."

Simon nodded and they both make their way through the thick jungle. The bugs swarmed into the air each time they moved the leaves and plants out of their way. "It's hot." Simon moaned, taking off his shirt and throwing it on a trunk he would remember. Ralph looked back but continued to pick his way through the jungle.

"Do you think this is an island or not? Is it unhabitat?"

"Why does it matter? We're stuck here either way."

Simon hummed a tune, quickly forgetting their conversation and focusing on finding burnable wood. He stopped once finding a clearing and Ralph moved on. Simon stepped out into the clearing- "Ralph!"

Ralph emerged, panting from running and the heat. His eyes wide at the oasis. They looked at each other before running towards the fresh water, practically shoving their heads into the water to drink.

Simon pulled back with a loud slurp, his dry throat burning but a comforting feeling as well. He drank some more until his thirst was quenched and they both sat on the edge.

"We should find something to bring it back to Piggy. The path is too thick for his asthma." Simon said and sat up, looking around and becoming defeated when there was nothing but trees and more plants. The bank of the oasis had beautiful lilies and Simon got up to pick some.

"Come on Simon," Ralph wiped at his mouth, standing up and stretching his sore muscles, "We need wood."

"Look!" Simon pointed, something stocked up in the distance.

The closer they got it was identified as a pile of woods. Simon eagerly gathered some in his arms but Ralph looked around, frowning.

Simon stood up once he couldn't grab anymore. "What?"

Ralph looked around once more before looking at Simon and the woods. "Don't you think it's weird? That a pile of woods was just right here. As if-" He shook his head, "Forget it. Piggy's probably waiting on us."

They returned to the spot they first were. Piggy had gathered some fruits and berries, he carefully picked them out from the soiled ones and the ones that looked poisonous. He grinned once they returned. "Found some good wood. These will burn right away."

Ralph glanced wearily. "There was a pile, as if-"

"How do we do this?" Simon dropped his pile and the sound cut off Ralph. He shut his mouth after. He put his pile near Simon's and they sorted them out from small to big.

"We burn the small ones first then just pile it on. We have to keep getting wood-"

"I'll get some more!" Simon jumped up and ran back into the jungle.

Piggy grinned as he watched Simon disappear and they could no longer hear him among the jungle, he turned to Ralph. "Um-"

Ralph blushed. "I don't know. You sort of.. rub two sticks together."

"Like this?" Piggy asked, mimicking Ralph's motions. "Yeah, except-" He stopped and glanced up, Piggy's glasses flashing in the sun. He grabbed them off his face. "Hey!" Piggy swiped the air, it was very blurry. "I need those I can't see!"

Ralph nodded, softly whispering. "I know Piggy. But you're glasses we can-" He stopped talking and focused on getting the glasses to point the sun into the dead grass. He laid the light for a minute and he nearly gave up but stayed patient, soon smoke came from the leaves and he held it until the smoke grew thick and he blew, the smoke quickly turning to a flame.

"A fire!" Ralph jumped up, very proud of himself. He handed the glasses carefully back to Piggy and he slipped it on, adjusting it on his nose.

He grinned upon seeing the fire but mostly at Ralph who broke out into a little dance. "Just in time. Look at that." Piggy glanced out onto the ocean, the sun just about half and eliminating beautiful shades of red, orange and purple.

"The most beautiful places are always untouched, at least my aunt always said so. I never believed her until now." Piggy breathed.

Ralph agreed it was mesmerizing but he was worried about Simon. When he left with him he didn't realize how long they were taking, or how Piggy must've been worrying. Simon must be enjoying the oasis and gathering wood. He'll be back soon.

"We found water Piggy. It's like a bowl of fresh water-"

"An oasis." Piggy corrected, a smile on his face at the discovery.

"The roots are huge and the plants are so thick. I don't think you should go there." Ralph looked at Piggy with much concern.

"I'll be fine Ralph. We can just make our way slowly."

Ralph grinned at this, admiring how brave Piggy was despite his situation. "I'll go get Simon. You watch the fire."

Piggy went and he was left alone. Nothing but his thoughts. He thought about what his dad was doing and if he heard the news, the fear he must've felt and the tears he probably sheded. He was a military man but any parent would cry for their lost of child.

He didn't want to think of his dad's sadness and instead thought about their condition. Tomorrow they would need to find something to carry water to make it easier on everyone, gather more wood and keep the fire going, and find food.

He picked at the fruit, it was mostly soft from the exposure of the heat and sun but Ralph was never the picky type. He devours the fruit like any other fruit he would have ate from the shop.

He threw more wood in once the fire looked small, looking at the pile of woods after. He should have grabbed more when he had the chance.

He heard them emerge from the jungle. "Finally! I thought-" He got up, brushed the sand from his pants and turned around, grinning. "You found coconuts!"

Simon was red in the face from the heat, but he had a grin. "If we smash it against a rock it might break, we won't get much of the juice but we have something to eat and use as water."

"The oasis had been used over the years, maybe some small animals. Nothing threatening at least." Piggy heaved, gently sitting down next to Ralph.

"Look!" They looked at Simon and they looked to where he pointed. Just on the shore there was something large and pink.

"What the-" Ralph got up, surprised at curious. He went into the ocean knee deep, "It's a shell." Ralph said at the discovery and picked it out of the water. It was faded pink and kind of heavy.

Piggy's face lit up at the realization. "It's a conch is what it is!" Piggy got up and rushed to his side, running his hand over the smooth shell and stopped at the tip. "I seen a man blow from here, like a horn it sounded!" Piggy said in all his giddiness.

"Really?" Ralph asked, sitting around the fire with the conch in his lap.

The sun has set and the moon started to rise, with stars making their way. Simon gathered a few large palm trees to rest his head on, admiring the sky. "We don't get stars like this back home."

"That's 'cause the lights. My dad use to take me out of town just to see the stars."

Simon turned his head to Ralph, laughing. "Oh right, like the time he took us. Piggy's aunt almost threw a faint."

"She was worried about my-"

Ralph smiled at that but slowly dropped it. He didn't want to get sad over this so he picked up the conch and blew gently at the opening first. "How did he blow it?" Ralph looked at Piggy who gazed at him with interest. Piggy placed his hand on his gut. "He said you have to blow from down here. My aunt wouldn't let me try-"

"Piggy we get it." Simon rolled his eyes, throwing a bit of sand his way.

Piggy threw sand back and it hit Simon directly in the face. He squeezed his eyes tight and blew sand out of his mouth. Piggy couldn't help but laugh at this while they got into a sand fight that would require a bath tomorrow.

They stopped once Ralph stood up and with everything within him he blew into the conch, face red and eager to make something. The sound startled them at first, not expecting it to surround the entire island. The noise seemed to shake the critters living in the jungle as they screeched back, and birds took off to the sky.

"Wow!" Ralph pulled away, a bit shaken from the noise. He grinned and pushed his lips to the conch.

"Ralph-" Piggy whispered, his smile dropping.

He blew the conch again, this time louder and sounding like a horn.

"You ought to stop doing that. The jungle-"

The sound cut Piggy off once again, making his cover his ears and eyes shut. Simon stared with some amusement but also concern.

"Ralph not at night!" Piggy shouted, stopping Ralph. But he grinned and blew once more, some sort of pleasure from making the noise.

"Ralph-" Simon whispered, face full of horror at the screams that came from the jungle. These sounded different, something horrible.

Ralph heard it to. He heard the screaming, and chants of killing. The shouts came closer and the three boys on the beach huddled into a circle. Piggy clung to Ralph's shoulder, "I told you."

Ralph would have rolled his eyes if he couldn't take his eyes off the jungle. His eyes looked around the beach for a clearing to escape, but he couldn't leave Piggy.

The shouting emerged all together from the jungle, running at them with pointed sticks and torn clothes.

"Natives!" Simon shouted, jumping back.

Piggy glared at Simon, "Simon!"

The wild boys surrounded them, poking their sticks into their flesh not to inflict pain but to inspect. Simon jumped from each poke and Ralph could see the fear in his eyes. He was scared too.

The circle stopped and moved to make way for what appeared to be their leader. He had wild red hair and mud and blood was his mask. He looked interested then angry, "What are your names?" He shouted with authority.

"What-"

"The-"

"Fuck-"

Piggy glared at Simon once again. "Simon!"

"Simon what are their names!" The leader shouted, jabbing his stick to the ground with anger. Simon bit his lip, looking at Ralph and Piggy.

"Ralph.. and Piggy." Simon blushed, trying to not squirm.

"Piggy!"

"Hahaha!"

"Oink Oink Oink!"

The red haired boy turned to his group, glaring. "Shut up!" He shouted and Ralph flinched.

"What- Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream, a messed up dream."

The leader almost smiled at this, but he sneered and pointed his nose up. "What are you talking about?"

Ralph stared at him with a wide mouth. "This can't be real. You're just kids.."

That seemed to piss the leader off. He stepped forward and the three boys stepped back, Ralph only stepping forward after getting angry. "Back off!"

"This is my island! I'll do what I want." The redhead yelled, clearly he hasn't been spoken against before, or at least a long while. Ralph looked at their tattered clothes or what was left of it. "How long-"

"Shut up. How did you get here?"

"The plane-"

"They're should be looking for it-"

Ralph shrugged, not remembering what happened. "The tide brought us in. Look, is there someone we can talk to?"

"Me."

"No. Isn't there an adult?"

The wild boys looked at another, a bit of sadness in their eyes.

"I am the leader. You will join my tribe and eat all the meat you need."

Ralph frowned, clearly he didn't get the question. "Is there no adults here?"

"I am the leader!" The redhead stabbed at Ralph's feet brow he jumped back, a terrified look on his face.

"Ralph stop getting him mad." Piggy whispered, pulling Ralph by the sleeve.

"When did you get here?"

"Today. About noon." Piggy answered, finding it easier if he spoke so Ralph didn't agitate him further.

"What are you?" Simon asked, biting his mouth from saying it out loud.

The wild boys laughed, making Simon blush.

Ralph turned to Simon, whispering harshly. "Savages." Simon slowly nodded, shocked. He only heard stories from his father about the savages.

One of the boys from the group stepped closer, tilting his head. "What year is it?"

"1957."

The wild boys was quiet. Ralph stepped forward, looking at the one who asked. "How long have you been here?"

He was silent, until he looked at the leader. "3 years now."

The leader seemed upset by this but he rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. We've been here longer and so will you over time."

"What do you mean?" Piggy panicked, forgetting his fear and stepping in front of Ralph.

"It means you're not getting rescued. The sooner you realize that you can join my tribe."

"We're fine on our own." Ralph snorted, walking out of the group and taking Simon and Piggy's hand to sit around the fire.

The leader watched and he sent most of the boys away. The leader squared in front of Ralph, glaring. "I won't allow it. You join my tribe or I'll kill you right here."

"Ralph!" Piggy gasped.

Ralph looked at Piggy then the leader. "It's alright, Piggy. He's a savage, he doesn't know better."

"Are you saying you're better than me?" The leader got red in the face, a small vein popping from his neck.

"Roger! Kill him!"

'Roger' rushed to Ralph's side, pressing the spear into his neck.

"No!" Simon leaped forward and tackled Roger. The spear was knocked out of his grasp and Simon straddled his waist, delivering blow after blow.

Another boy easily kicked Simon in the head and he fell over with a groan. The two boys started to beat him.

Ralph jumped forward but the leader stopped him. "Stop it!" Ralph bit the redhead on the arm and he jumped back with a shout. He tackled one of the boys off Simon but that was as far as he got. He froze when he felt a blade press to his throat.

"Ralph! Simon!" Piggy shouted, a few tears falling.

Ralph raised his hand up, getting off of Roger and helping Simon up. He limped on his feet and Ralph carried most of his weight.

"You're animals! Leave us alone!"

"I won't allow that! You join my tribe or I'll kill you!"

"No!"

The leader looked frustrated. He didn't understand this stubborn boy. He was offering safety and food! And he was insulting him by saying no.

The second tallest to the leader stood up, holding his jaw and whimpering. The leader went over to inspect, frowning. "Your jaw.. Roger take him back."

The leader turned back to the three boys once his two hunters left, glaring. "You broke his jaw."

Simon glared. "Good!"

The leader smiled, a sick smile. "You can be my favorite if you join my group."

"Leave us alone!" Ralph pushed him back, no longer afraid. Just pissed. "We won't bother you. We're just trying to get back."

"You won't."

"My dad-"

"He doesn't know where you are."

"Wait! Are you the plane that went down and no one found any wreckage? A bunch of kids they said." Piggy asked, eyes wide. "You were all over the news. Jack Merridew was one of the boys."

The leader looked shocked, but he quickly went stoic. "Jack died years ago."

"No. You're Jack. They said he was with the choir- red hair they say." Piggy pointed, and Jack smiled despite the situation.

"Alright, I'm Jack."

Jack crossed his arms. "And you will join my tribe or die out here. Like-" He stopped, shaking a little from anger. "You **will** join my tribe."

"No.." Ralph said, this time quietly.

"Fine, then you will die of starvation. If you realize I am better than you, you will find me at Castle Rock."

Ralph watched Jack leave, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Piggy what else did they say about the crash?"

"I heard it on the radio with my aunt. Jack.. he was a nice choir boy."

Simon snorted, "He's not so nice now."

Ralph shook his head. "I know my dad won't give up.."

Piggy nodded. "We're gonna go home, Ralph. Don't let Jack get to you. I'll take first watch."

"He's so arrogant." Ralph muttered, still not believing this was real. It was all so strange. A group of savages that were around the same age as him, and some were even younger.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

 **Sweet Simon who? Idk him in this universe. Send in a request (:**


	4. Ralph's a girl prt 1

**AU where Ralph is a girl and Jack gets awkward when he finds out, and the oldest are 16-17**

"Hey!"

She threw her oversized sweater on, going further and further into the jungle.

"You there! Stop please. I can't keep up."

The pleading in their voice made her stop and she quickly put on her worn cap. Her brother's favorite team. She turned to the fat boy that was following her since the storm. In the dark she didn't have to hide. She didn't know why she still chose to hide her appearance, she just felt it was right.

She tucked loose strands of hair into her hat, blushing. "Hello."

"What's your name?" He asked, and she paused then quickly turned around to walk away.

"Ralph." Years of imitating her brother finally paid off.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you say Ralph?"

"Yes, Ralph. I think it's a good name."

"Im sorry to be a bother but I don't want to be alone." The fat boy followed behind on her step, this time staying quiet. She felt bad, she wanted to tell him she felt safe with someone following but she couldn't risk getting caught.

They made it out to the clearing, stopping and mouth a gap at the large blue of ocean.

"It's a reef all around!" He said cheerfully, happy to share his knowledge.

"Then this is an island," She whispered, she had a feeling but the walk and reef confirmed it. She turned to the fat boy, finally asking. "I didn't get your name."

"I'm fine with anything. Just as long as they don't call me Piggy."

She smiled, amused by this. "Piggy it is."

Piggy's face contorted up in horror but she looked back at the ocean, biting her lip. "Oh, look here!" Piggy walked into the water, pulling out a shell. "It's a conch!"

Piggy handed the conch to Ralph, her gentle hands carrying the pink shell. "Blow it. The storm set us apart but with this it'll sound around the area."

Ralph pressed her lips against the opening, blowing gently to get the sand and water out. She frowned, turning it this way and that. She blushed, "You blow it."

Piggy shook his head. "I couldn't."

She has seen him struggle to breathe a lot during the storm and understood. She looked at the conch, very confused. "How?"

"This end. You have to really blow."

Ralph pressed her lips against the conch, and blew softly at first. When nothing came out but more water, she huffed and did it again. This time it made a funny noise and she was encouraged by this. She was red in the face from the heat, but something new was happening. She blew harder, this time the sound that came out startled Piggy and the poor boy fell.

He picked himself up and dusted the sand, fixing his glasses with a laugh. "That's it. They ought to hear that one across the island!"

She kept blowing until she became short of breath and red in the face with pure excitement. She took a seat, "Now what?"

"We wait I guess. We won't get nothing done on our own. The other boys... I'm sure."

Her face went almost white with horror. She couldn't handle being surrounded by boys at once. On the plane was fine, cause no one paid attention to her. And when the plane went down it was dark and a storm came. But in the daylight...

She tucked a loose hair into her cap, twirling nervously at one end then quickly tucking it in.

One by one, boys of all ages came onto the beach. Dressed in different uniforms and clothes. She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of her nervous look.

Piggy gently poked her arm and she turned. "You look ready to faint. Go stand in the shade there."

That was a great idea! She nearly tripped herself over the sand getting to the shade, here they won't see her face as much. She sat on a fallen log and took the sand out of her shoes and she figures she would just leave them off.

She nearly screams when a figure popped out from behind her, biting her cheek instead. "Hello."

This boy had a grin on his face and it didn't drop. He looked quite pleased with himself and sat next to her, taking the shell. "You blew this? By yourself?"

"Yes. What's your name?" She asked, her voice going unusually low. He stared at her for a long while then smiled. "Maurice."

He had a black cloak wrapped around his hips and his shirt dangled loosely from his hand.

More boys came from the same way, some wearing this black robe and others weren't, but they all wore a strange cap, except for Maurice.

"Look, this is - uh, I didn't get your name." Maurice stood up, every one of the cloaked boys staring. She hided her blush with a soft voice, "Ralph."

"Ralph. Yes, of course. I called it." Maurice grins.

"What are you going on about?" A tall, redhead boy spoke in annoyance.

"Buddies. Ralph is my pick. Clearly we're alone."

The redhead screwed up his face, face red from heat. "No adults? But the horn-"

"Ralph blew this."

Maurice handed the shell to the red haired boy, but this did not please the boy. He threw the conch to the sand and Ralph gently picked it up.

"So, what now?" One of the boys spoke.

Ralph stood up, holding the conch out. "Sit down like a meeting. We give names, to remember who's who. Then we'll go on from there." She used a gentle voice, to not further strain her throat.

Once she was the one with the attention, she blushed. "Call me Ralph." She said softly and the boys laughed, but with certain likeness.

She handed the conch next to Maurice and he took it as his turn to speak, standing and grinning. "Maurice."

He passed it along his group; and the last one, who looked timid, gave a shy smile and said his name was Simon.

'Simon, Simon, Simon' She repeated mentally like she had been doing to all. The younger ones, who looked no older than 10, were harder to remember. But when she realized they had twins in the group, she had to resist touching their faces.

"This is a waste of time, but whatever - Jack Merridew." Jack shook his head, his red hair looking like fire in the sun.

Jack stands up, and Ralph reaches up with the conch but he quickly shoves it away. "So, we know this is an island. As you can see, the lagoon is protecting us from the ocean. This is an island, an unhabitat one at that. And-"

Ralph stands up, smiling. "There's no adults, just us. And until then, we have to find a way to get back. A fire will signal them. My dad-"

"What about your dad?" One of Maurice's group members asked, cursing herself for already forgetting names.

"He's a member of the army. When he hears, he'll come looking."

"But where exactly? We're on a island so-" Jack started but Ralph cuts him off once again. "And another thing. We need a system, like a leader."

"The obvious choice is me! I'm head of the choir and I'm the oldest." Jack's voice held arrogance.

"But Ralph got us to come here-"

"Let's have a vote-"

"Yes, a vote-"

"Ralph!"

They all shouted and Ralph blushed, feeling Jack's stern face glancing at her. She looked up, their eyes meeting but he gave a soft shrug.

"You're chief I guess."

"Could you help?" She really had no clue what to do. Now that she told them what to do and they put her in charge, definitely not the way it was supposed to go, she was clueless. Her dad always told her to just take charge when no one was doing anything.

Jack gave a shy smile. "Okay."

* * *

Ralph didn't know when things went wrong, but it happened horribly fast. The group of wild boys who were once in the choir, looked nothing like they did when they first started civilization. Jack opposed to all of her ideas and was hell bent on catching a pig to prove he was the best.

Then the ship and fire-

She shut her eyes at the painful memory. She kept thoughts of being home, surrounded by her family in the back of her head and got to work. Once Jack rebelled and ran off to start his own tribe, things were harder. And the beast stopped them from going to the mountain, so they had to move their fire to the beach.

Everything was going to shit but she still kept hopeful that Jack would realize that they needed to get home, or they might as well rot here until they die.

"Ralph."

She jumped to her feet, startled that it was Jack. His hands were covered in fresh blood and they were streaks of it running down his face. She shuddered at the pungent smell.

"Jack." She politely greeted, shifting her body away from him. Her shirt that protected her frame was shredded to bits, finding it more useful to use when others got hurt. She now wore her oversized sweater her brother gave her, and it didn't quite make her look feminine.

His eyes scanned over her then nodded. "You're hungry. Come to my camp, I just had a successful hunt, chief." He mocks.

"We'll see. Have lots to do." She said and hopes it was the end of that.

But it was Jack.

"I'm putting my pride aside and inviting you to eat! You can't even do the same you stubborn idiot."

Ralph looks back and smiles. "I'm fine, Merridew. But if you're generous enough, can the littleluns go?"

Jack snorts. "It don't matter. Sundown." He walks away shortly after.

Ralph walks back to camp and joins Simon. She puts her foot into the pool and sighs at the hotness of it all. In a way it was comforting. Simon looks at her and laughs, "You sounded like a girl."

She felt offended which was strange considering she was one. "Did not."

"Did." Simon replies with an even childish reply. She had to stop from laughing, her laugh was probably the only link to him finding out. It's been a good month or so, at least she hopes it's only been that long, and she still kept her secret. No one knew she was a girl, and no one asked why she always had the cap on. "It's hot." She would dismiss and it was the end of that.

"Are you heading to the dinner? It's all the littluns have been talking about, they seem excited." Simon asked.

Ralph looked onto the camp. Things were more cheerful, the promise of food probably lifting their spirits. She shook her head, careful to not move her cap. Her elastic broke a week after the crash and it was getting difficult hiding her hair.

"How would you feel if I was a girl?"

"That's a weird question."

"Yes, I know. But what if there was a girl on this island?" She felt it was time she told them, it was getting hard hiding. She couldn't swim even if she desperately wanted to, and she couldn't go to the bathroom unless she was completely alone.

"Maybe the older ones would actually listen." Simon said with amusement, it was interesting to think of and it was better than being reminded of their situation.

She grinned. Tonight she would tell her tribe.

* * *

She walked along the beach away from her camp, inching closer and closer to Castle Rock. It was dark and the only light direction she had was the distant flame from Jack's camp and the moonlight. She paced close to his camp but never close enough to actually think of going in. It gave her time alone to think while they enjoyed a full meal. Her stomach grumbled in protest but she continued to think.

Then she remembered one thought that had been crossing her mind lately; the beast. It was looking at her right now, because she made the stupid mistake of being alone. She paced quicker among the beach until she heard shifting coming from the jungle.

She stopped, craning her neck. "Hello?" She asked timidly.

"Relax. It's only me." Simon appeared with a smile.

She felt her breath leave and a little sigh came after. "You scared me. I just realized the beast-"

Simon grinned and practically ran to her. "It's not real!"

Simon had always been a little batty but he looked even more worst than usual. Still, he was her friend and she smiled back. "What? But Jack and I-"

"It's not a beast! Come!" Simon grabbed her hand and dragged her near the jungle. She shook her head. The jungle was quiet and terrifying at night. She dug her feet into the sand to stop him and he turned back with curious eyes. "Okay, but come tomorrow morning. It's not a beast." Simon disappeared into the jungle and she shook her head.

She walked confidently back to the camp, knowing Simon was safely wandering the jungle put her at some ease.

Piggy was back at camp, cleaning his glasses and watching the little fish cook above the fire. She announces her return to not startle him and he smiles. "The beast-"

"Is not real? Yeah, I ran into Simon. Do you think it's true?"

"Simon is the only one brave enough to go into the jungle at night. He does it a lot apparently." Piggy announces and she nods, remembering waking up several times at night to find him gone.

She could hear chants of the pig hunt far in the distance and she shudders.

"Animals." Piggy mutters and flips the fish.

Ralph grins. "Yeah... but I would love some meat."

Piggy, despite hating Jack, smiles. "Yeah.."

"Well, he did invite us. Want to stop by for a bite?" Ralph stands up and dusts the sand off her pants.

"He invited you. I know for a fact that I'm not welcomed. I'll stay and watch the fire."

Ralph considers this. She wasn't going to join per say, she just wanted a walk to think. "I'll be back." She says and leaves back to Castle Rock.

She hears a pierced scream and her eyes go wide, legs carrying her off to the direction. She sees the hunters surrounding a figure-

"Kill the beast!"

They jab their sticks into the defenseless, crying body. Their chant overpowering the screams. Simon!

She practically runs into Jack, knocking him down and the action stops. The wild boys blink, staring at the limp body of Simon.

"You animals!" She screams, her voice higher than usual but she doesn't care. She crawls off Jack and makes her way to Simon. She presses her head to his chest and sighs a little - a faint heartbeat.

She stand up the same time Jack gets up, walking to him and shoving him roughly to the ground. "Get him back to camp!" She walks away and she hears Jack mumble something before carrying out her request.

She runs back to camp, tears in her eyes. They were all crazy! Nearly stabbing Simon to death. Her heart sinks, what if he doesn't make it? His cuts would get infected and he would die slowly.

She wanted more than that for the peaceful boy. He was a good friend, and-

"Ralph! What's wrong? I heard screaming-"

"Simon's hurt!" She says and begins to sob. Piggy looks surprised, holding her frail body and helping her to sit on a log in front of the fire. It's quiet between the two until he speaks.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

She pauses between her dry heaving and shakes her head. "Please don't tell the others!"

Piggy grins. "I had some suspicion." He pauses, "Shall I still call you Ralph?"

"Of course. I grew attached to that name."

In the distance she could see Jack with choir boys holding Simon gently as possible. "They just surrounded him and stabbed him. If I hadn't-" She sucks in a sharp breath.

"Monsters!" Piggy's shrill voice interrupts the silence and Jack looks almost embarrassed.

"Where is his hut?"

Ralph leads them to the closest hut nearby, watching them carefully lay Simon down on the dry leaves. He moans and groans, holding his sides and alternating between painful hisses and crying. His face was dirty with sand and tears, and she gently wipes his hair back.

She gently wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close. "Please be okay. You need to be okay. I need you, Simon." She cries into his chest and Jack awkwardly stands there. She looks up, glaring harshly to him. "Get out of here!"

Jack turns on his heel and leaves, his tribe following. Even the littleluns left with him. Piggy, Ralph, the twins all watching them leave and turning their attention to tending Simon's wounds.

She stayed up until dawn, cleaning his wounds and keeping an oncoming fever down. He broke out into sweats and she was worried he wasn't going to pull through. He's half asleep and she takes off her cap, tossing her blonde hair around her shoulders.

She rips the bottom of her shirt off and dips it into the water coconut, gently placing it on his head. She snuggles to his side for warmth and forces herself to stay awake to watch his chest slowly rise and fall. But even if she desperately wanted to stay awake, her eyes slowly fell and she was out, distastefully plotting revenge.

* * *

Simon stirred awake, feeling a certain numbness in his arm. He stared at the cause and his mouth was a gap. Ralph slept on his shoulder and her long hair was beautifully blonde - and Ralph was no longer a he anymore. His mouth went dry and he choked on his words.

Ralph was a girl the entire time!?

He wanted to jump from the shock but his body was in excruciating pain. He inspected his body as best he could without waking the new female. He felt as if he didn't know her, but she had been herself the whole time, just the opposite gender. Or was that a lie too? He frowned at this.

"Ralph."

She mumbled in her sleep and turned, reaching out for a blanket. Once she couldn't find the comfort of it, she woke up with a start. She turned her head at Simon and looked relieved. "You're up. Let me get you water."

She crawled out of the hut. "Wait! Your hat-" He stops once she was out of sight.

Ralph waked to the fire where the twins were and they jump right up, shock in their eyes. "Who are you?"

She frowned. "Guys, it's me."

The twins look at each other then back at her, confused. "Who are you?"

"It's me-" She stops once reaching up, feeling loose hair. Her eyes went wide, "Ralph."

The twins looked her up and down, shocked then amused. "It really is Ralph - if that is your real name."

"Just call me Ralph."

"Yes, chief." They giggle and run to tell Piggy of this new information. She bites her lip, not wanting this to be the way she told everyone. If they know then Simon surely knows as well.

She blushes. Her secret was out because she was clueless and groggy.

"Let me go! I'm capable of walking-" Piggy's voice stops and she turns. Her hair stopped above her shoulder and her tummy was now exposed. She hadn't really thought this through, she was too busy being worried with Simon.

"Ralph." Piggy breathed, grinning. "Glad to see who you really are."

The twins look at Piggy, annoyance in their eyes. "Wait, you knew? When were you going to tell us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" Eric hollered.

Ralph stepped forward and they turned their attention to her. She blushed, "I'm going to get water and take a bath in the river. Don't send anyone there."

They nod obediently and return to the fire, happily chattering about the new girl. Simon was right, they listened faster.

She passes his hut with a sigh. She wanted to tell them herself, but they already knew.

* * *

Jack returned to camp, to gloat but because his conscious has been killing him. He needed to know Simon was fine. He had Maurice and Bill with him.

He went up to the twins and they both glared at him, he easily gave an intimidating one. "How is he?"

"You nearly killed him!" Sam hissed, holding up his spear. Bill stopped forward but Jack held him back, "How is he?"

Sam looked at his brother and Eric slowly nods. "It's hard to tell, but he made it through the night if that's what you're worried about."

"He could have died-"

"You're all to blame-"

"No, it was Jack's fault. He made them-"

Jack shut his eyes.

"You just stabbed him-"

"He screamed for you guys to stop-"

"Monsters-"

Jack's eyes snapped open, fury in his voice. "Shut up!"

Sam and Eric pressed their mouth shut, reeling back. They had a stare down but Eric scoffed and walked away, Sam following after giving one last nasty look at Jack.

Like it was his fault.

"So annoying." Jack breathed and his hunters laughed.

Jack walked in front of the hut being tended by Piggy. He had Simon covered in leaves where his stab wounds were, fresh blood seeping out and making the leaves red. Jack felt almost sorry for his former choir member, but lacked further interest.

"Where's the chief?"

Piggy looked up, startled to be alone with Jack. He had Simon but what was he to do but moan and groan when Jack attacked him?

"By the stream."

Jack nodded, standing from his crouch and heading that way. Piggy nearly tripped over Simon trying to get out. "Don't go there!"

Jack froze, whipping around that it made Piggy fall with fear. "You're telling me I can't go? Now I _have_ to go."

Jack continued on, Bill and Maurice behind him. Piggy would have let it go, he couldn't stand up to three of them, or Jack himself. But that was before Ralph's secret.

Piggy scrambled to his feet, rushing to adjust his glasses and running in front of the three. "Just stop, okay! Leave Ralph alone, he's gathering water for Simon. If he's gonna pull through he needs real food, meat!"

Jack nodded, shoving his shoulder into Piggy. "Exactly why I need the chief. We can make a trade."

Piggy could only watch as they made their way through the jungle. He quickly walked to the twins, telling them the situation.

"And you just let them go?"

"We need to protect her secret!"

Sam and Eric grabbed their spears, rushing past Piggy.

 **Crazy CRAZY stuff has been happening over the past few months that I didn't have enough time to write. Things are slightly calming down now and no, I haven't given up on this so send in a request!**

 **I got carried away so there's 2 parts. part 2 will be up soon, just working on another request now.**


	5. Like Two Waves

**Request for Jack and Ralph being forced to share a tent then arguing.**

"Shut up, Jack! Just shut up!"

"You can't tell me what to do. You might be chief but I'm my own leader!"

Piggy sighed, Simon standing next to him nodding. "All they do is fight."

"Why? Can't they realize if they work together we can have both; fire and meat." Piggy exclaimed.

"Just listen to what I have to say!" Ralph screamed, the argument turning ugly once again.

"Your ideas are a waste of time. We should be hunting for meat! Not building huts."

"Jack wants to be chief." Simon whispered, not wanting it to slip.

Piggy, appalled by this, kicked his feet in the dirt. "Ralph is chief but he got to keep the choir as his own. Isn't that enough? At this rate we'll never go home!"

Simon worryingly glanced at the blue horizon. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"We might as well start believing it, look at 'em!" Piggy shouted in his stupor.

Jack and Ralph snapped their attention towards the two, both breathing from their shouting match. Jack, embarrassed by this, walked away with his spear.

"Jack! We're not finished with the huts."

Jack said nothing and walked into the canopy.

Ralph stood tense, and flinched back when Simon touched his arm. Ralph gritted his teeth, "He'll come back."

"And you'll share a hut." Piggy spoke up, Simon and Ralph both staring with open mouths. Amused by this, Piggy smiled. "Tonight and every night after. You'll be separate from the group so your shouting doesn't wake us."

"What's the point?" Ralph asked, screwing his face up with annoyance.

"All you do is fight and it's no help. You need to learn to work together," Piggy made lots of hand motions. "You two are both - how should I put it?"

"Stubborn." Simon offered.

"Yes." Piggy said with disgust. "It'll get us killed I say!" He smiles, glasses flashing from the sun, "So share the hut until you work things through."

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Work things out with Jack? We'll die before that happens."

"That's what we're trying to stop. We want to go home, Ralph. The littleluns.. they're starting to make the biguns think." Piggy whispered.

Ralph looked at Simon then Piggy. "No."

* * *

"Piggy!" Ralph screeched when he discovered all the littluns and biguns had occupied the huts for tonight, even his. Per to a littleluns request and no one volunterring, he went off to fetch water at evening. He returned just when the sun set and it wasn't completely dark in the camp light.

Ralph went to Piggy's hut, kicking the feet that stuck out.

"Piggy, move over."

Piggy pointed out of the hut, "There's a single hut over there, and Merridew hasn't return from his hunt yet."

"Piggy!" Ralph groaned, but he was answered with silence. He stared at the hut a distance from the fire. It would be cold tonight. He got into the hut, the dry leaves crunching beneath him.

He was chief, he shouldn't be treated like so! But the day exhausted him so he slept.

He woke up when he heard cursing coming his way.

 _Jack_.

He turned and tried to fall asleep but his mind was wide with curiosity. He wanted to know what Jack would think, what he would do, more importantly what he would say. He was cursing already, so he wasn't happy.

Ralph sat up in the dark, staring at Jack's figure that froze at the door. "With you?" He snorts, "I much rather stay out here."

If they had pillows Ralph would gladly throw it, instead he had leaves but he still threw it to make a point. "I much rather have that too. Stay outside."

He rolled to his stomach, face pressed into the leaves. He heard more curses and Jack was settling next to him, not laying but sitting. Ralph turned his head, biting his lip at what he was anticipating - Jack was staring at him.

Ralph sat up as well, and Jack only spoke when they were sitting legs crossed, facing each other. "This is fitting, two leaders. Ready to discuss what happens to the tribe." If Jack could see he would see Ralph rolling his eyes.

"We're not discussing anything- actually, we should talk about you. Your way is going to ruin us!" Ralph hissed, not wanting to cause a commotion but Jack was just.. _Jack_! Very irritating.

"My way is to get food. All you care about is a stupid fire signal, and for what? So a make believe chopper is gonna see? Face it! We're stuck here and we need meat."

"Meat, meat, meat!" Ralph mocks, whining in a childish tone, "I'm Jack and everything should go my way because I'm the oldest and can sing c sharp!"

Jack's face went red in mortification. Instead of being mature he does the same, "All I do is whine about a stupid fire so daddy-" He got slapped in the face and Jack should have known. He hissed and pressed his hand to the stinging skin, "Okay.. I went far with that one. Parents are forbidden."

Ralph hugged his knees close, trying to not cry. "I want to go home, Jack."

Jack tried, he really did. He tried to understand Ralph's emotions but he had no desire to return so soon. He was having fun, and admittedly, it would be a lot more fun if Ralph felt the same.

"We should hunt."

Ralph snorted. He doesn't get upset this time and just had to learn to live with the fact that nothing was getting through Jack, they would never be on the same page. He would tell Piggy this information tomorrow and everything will go back to normal. He and Simon will continue to fix the huts and keep the fire going, while Jack goes on and on about that damn pig.

Ralph ignored Jack and thought of tomorrow. He thought of why he was here in the first place; water shortage. He would make the time to find more coconuts, to make it easier to carry more water rather than going all the way to the river for a refill-

"We need to trick the pig, make it go the way we want."

The littleluns wouldn't be much help, they would put effort for the first ten minutes than take off, and Ralph had to keep track of who went where. He was chief, he didn't get why the choir didn't listen to him. They were the oldest, the littleluns were their responsibility. He gave Jack permission to lead them, but he thought it was clear that he was chief, not Jack.

He should give orders to Jack and Jack would tell his choir to find food, make shelter-

"The blood would be hard to wash out, but the meat!" Jack gushed and it was becoming an annoying chant. Meat, meat, meat.

That's how it was suppose to work. He got _this_ instead.

Ralph stared at Jack babble on about the pig, not half listening to what he said. Maybe if they first met, he should have agreed with Jack to be a leader, maybe then-

He shook his head and laughed at the thought of them coexisting. Jack wouldn't be a good leader.

"What's so funny? Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Us. This entire situation. Thinking about you being a leader." Ralph bit his lip after seeing Jack puff out his chest. Here we go..

"What do you mean _us_? And what is so funny about me being a leader?" His voice was sharp like his glare but Ralph couldn't see. He imagined it was nasty.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Well, what _did_ you mean?"

Ralph sighed once more, "Look, Jack, you know I didn't meant it like that. You would be a good leader but-"

This time his voice cracked from keeping in a chuckle. Then, he thought of what it would actually be like if Jack was the leader.

"You would have us all going crazy over some pig until we rot."

A stinging pain hit his side, and it burst into more pain. It wasn't a slap, Jack wanted to hurt him. Ralph held his side, letting out a long sigh to end this fit. He looked at Jack, his legs crossed and hands on knee, hands probably in fists.

Ralph didn't punch back, knowing it would only lead to a possible fist fight. Instead he sighed once more out of frustration and laid down, turning over.

Jack was pissed Ralph didn't do anything and made himself seem like the bigger man!

"We need to stop fighting." Ralph barely whispered that Jack had to strain his ears to hear.

It was silent in the tent that Ralph had to look over just to check if he was still there. Sitting silently, like watching a prey, Jack slowly opened his mouth.

"It's too late."

 **Getting into regular updates, feel free to send in a prompt for the gang (:**


End file.
